disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cyril
Cyril is an icelander winter sea dragon and a main character of Disney's The Little Merman: Next Generations. Cyril is also the best friend, steed, companion and sidekick of Rachel. Background Biography Cyril was born in Iceland, to his parents, the sea dragon king Osiris and the sea dragon queen Khione. At some point, he was integrated into the Celestial Order to be a life-long guardian and companion to the future generations of Celestials. When he was three years old, Cyril was one of many dragons and sea dragons selected as a potential candidate for this position amidst Enchanter rank members (traditionally) who become 12 or 14 years old, he rejected many young members of the Celestial Order as his charge, due to the fact that none of them exhibited the qualities and calibre he was searching for, however, when a particular Enchanter rank member named Rachel approached him, he felt an instantaneous and remarkable inclination towards the girl who bore a mysterious spark in his eyes; as Cyril realized then that this girl had the potential to become a great witch and warrior. When Cyril allowed the human-mermaid hybrid to place the ornamental saddle on her back; it was a sign that he has chosen the latter as his rider and since then, Cyril and Rachel delved into many adventures together and became almost inseparable, as the two have become best friends over the years. However, despite the princess of Denmark becoming one of most powerful magic users and warriors of the Celestial Order; Rachel has always treated Cyril with the honor and respect he deserved, as she not only sees the sea dragon as her protector and travel companion, but also as a loyal and trusted, friend and comrade. Personality TBA Physical appearance Cyril has white ice-like scales, four long legs, a long neck and a long tail, a long snout, razor-sharp teeth and claws, he has razor-sharp spikes on the sides of his tail, and two razor-sharp horns; two at the back of his head. Cyril also has two long bat-like wings attached to her arms. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Alpha Sea Dragon physiology:' As a result of his alpha sea dragon heritage, Cyril possesses incredible levels of physical attributes; such as strength, durability, endurance, speed, agility, reflexes, flexibility, mobility, jumping, leaping, senses, etc. As an aqua and ice dragon respectively, Cyril can generate and manipulate water, ice and snow, also as the son of two alpha sea dragons; his physical and mystical attributes surpasses that of common sea dragons and rivals that of most alpha sea dragons, however, because Cyril is still a teenager, he has yet to fully develop the physical and mystical attributes of adult alpha sea dragons, until he reaches adulthood. As Cyril gets older; his physical and mystical attributes further increases. **'Aqua breath:' As a sea dragon of the element of water, Cyril can breathe water from his nostril or mouth; that can destroy almost any substance known to humans, merpeople, cecaelias and sharkanians respectively; it's destructive force is equivalent to that of an actual tsunami. **'Hydrogenesis:' As a sea dragon of the element of water, Cyril can generate, create and project water from his entire body. **'Aquakinesis:' As a sea dragon of the element of water, Cyril can manipulate water; for example, he can utilize water to hydrate his comrades in extremely warm temperatures and environments, he can also release tidal waves from his entire body that can incapacitate or injure Cyril's opponents; depending on how much water is building up inside Cyril's body. **'Ice breath:' As a sea dragon of the element of ice, Cyril can breathe ice from his nostril or mouth; that can freeze almost any substance known to humans, merpeople, cecaelias and sharkanians respectively. **'Cryogenesis:' As a sea dragon of the element of ice, Cyril can generate, create and project sub-zero freezing temperatures, particularly ice from his entire body. **'Cryokinesis:' As a sea dragon of the element of ice, Cyril can manipulate sub-zero freezing temperatures, particularly ice; for example, he can utilize ice to cool down his comrades in extremely warm temperatures and environments, he can also release a wave of ice from his entire body that can temporarily incapacitate or freeze Cyril's opponents; depending on how much cold temperature(s) are building up inside Cyril's body. **'Snow breath:' As a sea dragon of the element of ice, Cyril can breathe snow from his nostril or mouth; that can destroy almost any substance known to humans, merpeople, cecaelias and sharkanians respectively; it's destructive force is equivalent to that of an actual avalanche. **'Frigogenesis:' As a sea dragon of the element of ice, Cyril can generate, create and project blizzard storms, particularly snow from his entire body. **'Frigokinesis:' As a sea dragon of the element of ice, Cyril can manipulate blizzard storms, particularly snow; for example, he can release a wave of snow from his entire body that can temporarily incapacitate or injure Cyril's opponents; depending on how much cold temperature(s) are building up inside Cyril's body. **'Animal strength:' Cyril possesses incredible feats of strength, even for a sea dragon; for example, he can break massive metal chains, crush rock, stone, concrete and extremely dense ice relatively easily, he can also overpower common dragons and most alpha dragons with little effort. **'Animal durability:' Cyril possesses incredible feats of durability even for a sea dragon; for example, swords, spears, lances and battle axes, cannot penetrate his scales, bullets, arrows and bolts will also bounce off him, as the winter sea dragon is impervious to these said weapons. **'Animal endurance:' Cyril possesses incredible feats of endurance, even for a sea dragon; for example, he can endure powerful blows from alpha sea dragons, for long periods of time. **'Animal speed:' Cyril possesses incredible feats of speed, even for a sea dragon; for example, he can move at amazing hypersonic speeds (regardless whether or not he is in the sky, on the land or in the water) as he can cover vast distances in the blink of an eye, his speed also surpasses that of common sea dragons and rivals that of most alpha sea dragons. **'Speed swimming:' Cyril's swimming speed surpasses that of even the fastest aquatic/marine creature, in terms of undersea travel or sea travel, as he can swim at amazing speeds of Mach 20; for example, Cyril was able to get to Antarctica from Denmark in a matter of seconds. However, because Cyril is still a teenager, he will not be able to swim at the speed of Mach 25; until he reaches adulthood. **'Animal agility:' Cyril possesses incredible feats of agility, even for a sea dragon; for example, he can maneuver in the air or water with incredible agility; despite his massive size. **'Animal reflexes:' Cyril possesses incredible feats of reflexes, even for a sea dragon; as Cyril's reflexes are so fast, that he can respond to attacks within seconds. **'Animal flexibility:' Cyril possesses incredible feats of flexibility, even for a sea dragon. **'Animal mobility:' Cyril possesses incredible feats of mobility, even for a sea dragon. **'Animal jumping:' Cyril can jump at incredible heights; despite the fact that he has ability to fly. **'Animal leaping:' Cyril can leap at incredible distances in a single bound; despite the fact that he has ability to fly. **'Animal stamina:' Cyril possesses incredible feats of stamina, even for a sea dragon; as she can run, fight, fly or swim in the water for long periods of time. **'Animal eyesight:' Cyril possesses incredible feats of eyesight even for a sea dragon; as she can see at vast distances. **'Animal hearing:' Cyril possesses incredible feats of hearing even for a sea dragon; as she can hear even the faintest of sounds at vast distances. **'Animal smelling:' Cyril possesses incredible feats of sense of smell, even for a sea dragon; as he can pick up even the faintest of smells at vast distances. **'Accelerated healing factor:' Due to his sea dragon heritage, Cyril can heal incredibly fast, extensively and efficiently, even for a sea dragon; for example, she is able to regenerate damage cells, organs, burned skin, lost limbs, etc. He can heal from minor injuries in a matter of seconds, but it takes him a matter of minutes to heal from serious injuries, any and all injuries will heal rapidly and perfectly without leaving a trace of the injury; Cyril's accelerated healing factor is powerful to the point that it is impossible for him to become drunk, intoxicated or drug. **'Animal Immunity:' Due to his accelerated healing factor; Cyril is immune to all types of diseases, illnesses, sickness, drugs, poisons, toxins, etc. Despite being aquatic/marine creature (due to his sea dragon heritage) he is immune to the Sword of Atlantica and the Trident of Atlantica's powers respectively. **'Thermoendurance:' As an ice dragon; Cyril is highly resistant to extreme warm/cold temperatures and environments. **'Animal longevity:' As a sea dragon, Cyril has an extremely long lifespan; as Cyril will liver to be 31,000 years old. **'Flight:' Due to his wings; Cyril can fly at amazing speeds of Mach 20 and at high altitudes. However, because Cyril is still a teenager, he will not be able to fly at the speed of Mach 25; until he reaches adulthood. **'Razor-sharp teeth:' Like all sea dragons, Cyril possesses razor-sharp teeth they are capable of biting through most materials; such as flesh, wood, metal, rock, stone, concrete and ice. **'Razor-sharp claws:' Like all sea dragons, Cyril possesses five razor-sharp claws on each of his talons, they are capable of cutting through most materials; such as flesh, wood, metal, rock, stone, concrete and ice. **'Underwater breathing:' As a sea dragon, Cyril is able to metabolize oxygen from the water, which negates the need to surface; though he is certainly more than capable of breathing on land. Abilities *'High-level intellect:' Cyril is highly intelligent for his age, even for a sea dragon. Also, Cyril's intellect is equal to that of a human's. *'Expert combatant:' Since the age of 3, having been taught how to fight by his father, the sea dragon king Osiris, Cyril is a highly skilled combatant. Also, like most sea dragons, Cyril utilizes his immense strength and speed in battle to make himself a formidable opponent alone in single combat. *'Speech:' Although Cyril roars and gestures, much like any animal would; despite this, like all sea dragons, Cyril is capable of speaking other languages, particularly human language relatively easily. **'Multilingual:' Cyril is capable of fluently speaking English, Danish, Swedish, Norwegian, German, Russian, Cantonese, Chinese, Mandarin, Japanese, Spanish, Tibetan, Arabic, French, Italian and Latin respectively. Weaknesses *'Decapitation:' Despite his accelerated healing factor, if Cyril's head is cut off from his body, he will permanently be killed, however, due to his scales being several times denser then normal dragons; this would be extremely difficult to achieve. *'Magical weapons:' Certain magical weapons can penetrate or bypass Cyril's incredibly durable scales. Abilities *'High-level intellect:' Cyril is highly intelligent for his age, even for a sea dragon. Also Cyril's intellect is equal, if not superior to that of a human's. *'Expert combatant:' Since the age of 3, having been taught how to fight by his father, the sea dragon king Osiris, Cyril is a highly skilled combatant. Also like most sea dragons, Cyril utilizes his immense strength and speed to make himself a formidable opponent alone in single combat. *'Speech:' Although Cyril roars, gestures and growls, much like any animal would, despite this, like all sea dragons; Cyril is capable of speaking other languages, particularly human language relatively easily. **'Multilingual:' Cyril is capable of fluently speaking English, Danish, Swedish, Norwegian, German, Russian, Cantonese, Chinese, Mandarin, Japanese, Spanish, Tibetan, Arabic, French, Italian and Latin respectively. Trivia *Cyril and Rachel have been best friends, since Diana was 12 years old; as Cyril was a kid dragon at the time. *Cyril will be 4 years old (childhood years; in sea dragon years) at the beginning of the series, however, near the end of the first season, he will be 5 years old (teenage years; in sea dragon years). Category:Characters Category:European characters Category:Males Category:Legendary creatures Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Mystical animals Category:Characters who fly Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Little Merman characters